Infinite VS Adam Taurus (Sonic The Hedgehog VS RWBY)
Infinite vs Adam is Dangerous2nites 4th death battle featuring Infinite from sonic the hedgehog and Adam Taurus from RWBY in a battle of the mask wearing army comanders. It was published on 22nd of march 2019. Intro Agatha: The mask: in modern fiction masks are often symbols of one hiding from some action in their past. And sometimes that same action can bring an insane lust for power. Card: Infinite the wielder of the phantom ruby Agatha: And Adam Taurus. Leader of the White Fang Card: I’m Card and Shes Agatha Agatha: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Infinite Agatha: Dr Eggman. Nearly everyone worldwide knows this evil crazy scientist and of his frequent battles with one blue blur. Card: And everyone know that in every one of these battles Dr tubby just keeps getting his ass handed to him. Agatha: But Dr Eggman is nothing if not persistent and would always create a new creation to finally take him down for good. And despite many creation over the years none have come quite as close to stopping the blue blur and helping Eggman achieve his goal of world domination than Infinite. Card: Before Dr Eggman got his hands on him Infinite was the leader of a mercenary group known as the jackal squad. His squad was hired by Eggman to protect and defend one of his bases from attacks. But right on que Shadow everyone's favorite edgelord came in and just killed them. Agatha: Shadows defeat of him and his squad left Infinite broken. His sense of worth had been destroyed and he fell into a deep depression. Infinite: He's calling me weak? No! I am not weak! Im… im not.im not weak. I am not weeeeeeeaaaaakkkkk! Card: But later he and Eggman crossed paths again and Eggman realised both he and Infinite shared something in common. They both hated the world. After this little bonding session Infinite decided to join Eggman. After running a few tests again Infinite was finally ready. He became the ultimate weapon. And Eggman decided it was time to put his master plan into action and launched a attack on metropolis. Agatha: Eager to save the day Sonic rushed in just as Eggman predicted. But unfortunately so did Infinite and using his newfound powers quickly defeated him. Effortlessly. With Sonic defeated Eggman quickly took over 99% of the world with his only opposition being a ragtime group of resistance member lead by most of Sonic's friends and a new member called the rookie. Card: Due to tubbys experiments Infinite has increased strength speed and durability. But he also has access to one of the deadliest weapons in fiction. The phantom ruby. Agatha: The phantom ruby is a deadly weapon. By tapping into its power Infinite can create virtual reality constructs that act and feel like a real life construct. Although this isn't how virtual reality works in real life. It's possible that is something to do with the chaos emeralds affecting the rubys power. Card: Infinite can tap into the powers of this ruby located in his chest. With its powers he can make himself faster and stronger than Sonic. Remember Sonic is strong enough to strike with a force equal to 97 and a half kilotons of tnt and fast enough to move near 30% the speed of light. Tails: Whoa this guys faster than Sonic Agatha: Actually there's plenty times in canon where Infinite has been caught by Sonic meaning it's highly unlikely he's faster than him but he is still at least close to his speed. card: Still he can even increase his strength to the point where he was able to knock out Sonic. Who is durable enough to take blows from Knuckles and keep on fighting. Popup-It is unreasonable to scale Infinites abilities to super forms like super and hyper Sonic as he has never faced these forms in canon. Agatha: Remember Knuckles was strong enough to dislodge a volcano's magma chamber with a single punch needing at least 3.9 megatons of force. Card: And he can use the phantom ruby for so much more than increasing his speed and strength. He can use it to create virtual clones of past Sonic foes like Zavok,Chaos,Shadow and even Metal Sonic. Who is said and has proven to be Sonic’s equal in nearly every way. Agatha: But all that pales in comparison to Infinites reality warping abilities. He can affect gravity,trap foes in virtual realities with beams of red cube like things,fire energy attacks,perform Metal Sonic's’ signature maximum overdrive and even grow as big as a skyscraper. Popup-Creating a fictional sun and a portal to null space seems like outliers when compared to his other abilities and its likely this needs a large amount of energy not available to the phantom ruby naturally making it unlikely to be a part of his natural arsenal and abilities. Card: However the ruby does have one massive weakness. In order to perform all of these abilities the ruby must draw on a energy source. While the ruby can hold a limited amount of energy and recharge it slowly on its own performing these actions needs a lot of energy meaning Infinite could potentially be left defenseless if he uses too much. Agatha: And don't forget the phantom ruby is also linked to Infinites greater speed and strength so without the ruby his stats would dramatically decrease. This is a big problem for two reasons. 1) due to his defeat at Shadows hands he has been left with a sardonic lust for power toying with opponents to show his strength and delaying the fatal blow even when he has bested his opponent which lead to his in canon defeat and 2) Infinite has also been left with a need to prove himself meaning he will fight until the bitter end Infinite: No! I ..can..still fight. Card: But even so Infinite is still one of the deadliest warriors around and it still took the combined efforts of Sonic and the rookie to defeat him. I think it's safe to say phantom ruby or not Infinite certainly isn't weak. Infinite: I will teach you fear then pain and then... well at least the fear and pain will end. Adam Agatha: Imagine if all you had ever known was hatred oppression and slavery. Your life was spent completely dedicated to serving those who were superior to you in every way. This life is reality for the faunas. Card: See in RWBY land the faunas are a species of humanoid creatures with animal like features whether they be cat ears a tail or just a pair of bull horns. And because of these little differences they were at odds with human kind who treated them like freaks. (sigh) humans can be so cruel. Agatha: Humans decided the best way to keep them under control was to completely enslave them stripping them of their humanity. But then a group of faunas appeared prepared to stand up for their fellow faunas and get the respect they deserved. This was the White Fang. Card: The original White Fang group took a more diplomatic approach to this preferring to solve all their problems politically and for a short period this actually worked. Some of the humans started to see the faunas as equals but there were still those supremacists out there treating faunas like dirt. Agatha: After a long run with some mild successes the original leaders stepped down allowing the path for a new leader to take the reigns. Under new leadership the White Fang began to take a more violent tone towards their actions becoming more akin to a terrorist group rather than a political one. They decided not to seek respect but would use fear to make the humans see them as not just equals but superiors. Many faunas flocked to the White Fang dedicated to the cause. And one of these terrorists was Adam. Card: Adam was once a slave to the Schnee dust company and after a...incident involving his left eye decided to take his anger out on humanity and used the White Fang as a excuse to do so. Agatha: Adam was a great fighter and quickly gained recognition and praise for his actions. This was Adam's first taste of love and recognition. He was finally something other than a slave. But unfortunately this wasn't enough for Adam. He wanted more and inside him grew a insane lust for power. Card: Pretty soon Adam rose through the ranks of the White Fang and ended up overthrowing the current leader. And he had plenty of tools and weaponry to do so. His primary weapon is a sword called Wilt. He also utilizes his swords harness brush in battle. Brush doubles as a harness and a shotgun meaning he can use it not just to mow down his close range opponents but it also lets him shoot out wilt at his opponents. Agatha: He has also infused Wilt with fire dust allowing him to utilize fire in his attacks. While he is never really seen doing so at a great scale he has appeared to use fire in his strikes and can be reasonably scaled to people like Cinder who during a fight with Ruby used glass based dust to launch attacks. Ruby: “She attacked with glass. I don't think it was her semblance though.” Popup-it is unreasonable to scale Adam to Cinders fire based attacks as those stem from her semblance which has been stated multiple times to be different from dust. It is also unreasonable to scale Adams use of dust to people like Weiss and Winter as their weapons are shown to be unique and specially crafted to use multiple types of dust in combat. Card: By scaling Adam to Cinder its reasonable to assume that Adam can shoot out large blast of fire from his sword. Agatha: But to unlock the full power of his weapons he utilises wilt with his semblance. Card: Oh yeah i remember those. They’re special powers everyone in rwby world has. Like when wiz and boomstick had that blonde chick who could go super saiyan. Agatha: Precisely and Adams semblance is actually quite similar to Yangs but instead of taking the damage head on Adam can absorb energy through his sword. Blake: "His semblance is like yours. He can absorb energy through his sword.” Yang: "What so he doesn't even feel pain. Thats cheating.” Agatha: While his semblance doesn’t increase his physical strength it does increase the power of his swords strikes and can allow him to shoot out a blast of energy from his sword using any leftover energy he has absorbed through its implied this uses all of his collected energy making him weaker until he absorbs any more. This is the power of his semblance Moonslice. Card: However this semblance doesn't absorb any energy from hits he takes head on. Fortunately he's gotten really good at blocking attacks with his sword from giant lazer beams to point blank range shots from Blake. Fortunately he also has a backup defense. His aura,a invisible shield linked to a person that can be used to block attacks and heal minor wounds. Agatha: It's also worth mentioning that Adams semblance is linked directly to his aura and using his semblance can drain his aura especially when he absorbs larger and more powerful attacks. Also even with his aura he still feels the full force of any attacks that hit him head on. Plus enough force will completely drain his aura leaving him defenseless. Card: But when your skilled enough to take out a whole base of trained army soldiers,durable to absorb enough energy to completely disintegrate a giant spider robot and fast enough to move faster than the eye can see and just a complete badass through and through its not gonna be easy for your opponent to wear you down. Adam is still one of the deadliest warriors out there and anyone who faces him had better be careful. Adam: We may not want them to know who we are but we should make sure they never forget what we looked like. Now it's time we got what we deserved. FIGHT On a nearby hill Adam looked at the factory with disgust. He turned back towards his White Fang members and began to spoke. “We know nothing about this factory. We don't know who owns it and we don't know where it came from. But we don't care all we know is that this factory used to use animals as a power source but decided we were just as good. When we launch our attack we will make sure this is a example to the rest of the world not to mess with the faunas. Take no prisoners kill anything that moves.” Dr Eggman was in his base overviewing the robotastion process. He had to make sure nothing went wrong. The power source from these animal like creatures were like nothing he’d ever seen. If he could just harness their energy he was sure hed be able to stop that blue rat once and for all. Right on que the alarm in the base went off and the wall in the room exploded. Members of the White Fang began to spring through the hole and attacked any robots in the base. Dr Eggman: What are you doing you insolent robots. Stop them. The robots began to fire and they started to mow down some members of the terrorist group. But then they focused fire on one member. The man just blocked all their hits with his sword. Then he charged at them slicing them all in half causing them to explode. Adam looked up at Eggman then lunged at him but midair he was kicked away by a black blur that had just appeared. Dr Eggman:about time you showed up Infinite. Teach this punk a lesson Infinite: this is the intruder? Shame i was looking forwards to a real challenge. The two readied there fighting stances looking each other dead in the eye. Fight Infinite charged at Adam full speed. Before Adam could react he had been sent across the room. Infinite then teleported behind Adam and kicked him back to where we has a few moments prior. Adam turned to look behind him but Infinite had teleported behind him ready to try the same trick again. Adam just smiled. He aimed brush and shot wilt out behind him hitting Infinite right in the head. Adam used this moment to his advantage turning around and grabbing wilt he began to slice at infinite then finished his combo with a kick. Now it was Infinite's turn to go flying. Infinite used his phantom ruby to conjure up four canons. All of them fired at Adam in unison. Adam disappeared in a flash before any of the bullets could hit. Infinite looked around stuned until he saw Adam attack from behind him. As Adam brought his sword down Infinite dodged to the left. Adam swung again but Infinite dodged to the right. Adam started swinging Wilt like a maniac but infinite dodged each and every time. Adam swung his sword down one last time but Infinite moved to the left. Right in the path of Brush. Adam smiled and fired Brush catching Infinite off guard. Infinite went flying back to where the fight started. Adam dashed full speed at Infinite but it still wasn't enough before Adam could swing his sword he simply dashed up and over Adam. Infinite utilised the power of his ruby again and this time four figures materialised out of nowhere. A black figure and a blue robot began to spin and charged at Adam choosing not to hit him head on however but to go behind him. While Adam was distracted by these two a red figure had come up to him. The figure hit Adam square in the face so hard that Adam went flying straight into the black figure that had run past him before. It charged up a spin dash and hit Adam causing him to go back toward the red figure but before he could the clear blue figure stretched out an arm and grabbed Adam by the torso. It slammed Adam to the ground and then threw him up into the air again. This time he saw the blue robot that had also ran past him. It readied what seemed to be a rocket in its back and feet and charged straight into Adam. Just then Infinite appeared right above Adam and kicked him into the ground. A group of Eggman robots and White fang were stood below where Adam was falling and only a couple of White Fang members escaped as Adam landed hard enough to create a large crater. Adam stood up and saw the four figures charging at him. Adam readied his sword and swung in a circle slicing through all four at once. But suddenly they began to shake in a series of red static and disappeared inside his sword. Adams semblance has swallowed them up. Infinite appeared again and shot what appeared to be a beam of red cubes at Adam who blocked them with his sword. He then charged up Moonslice and fired it off at Infinite hitting him dead on. Infinite fell to the ground with enough force to make him bounce and land again. He then saw Adam falling towards him with his sword poised and raised. Infinite used the power of his ruby to remove the gravity in the base causing Adam to rise up instead of fall. Elsewhere a group of white fang members closed in on some Eggman robots slicing through them before being subject to the phantom ruby's control. They two began to float and were sitting ducks for the Eggman robots who had started firing at them. Many were hit and killed their corpses floating in the roof while others managed to block the bullets with their weapons. Meanwhile while Adam was floating in mid air. Infinite summoned four cannons and fired them all at Adam again. When the first shot approached Adam he ran towards it landing on it before leaping to the next one he then leaped and sliced a third in half leaping between the two pieces to land on the fourth. He then proceeded to use the dust in his sword to fire off five blasts of fire. Each hit a cannon causing it to explode then the last hit infinite causing him to fall to the ground and gravity to return to normal. The Eggman robots fell to the ground and many faunas charged in at them. At the same time Adam charged at Infinite but Infinite teleported away with the ruby. He began to charge up a attack but suddenly he collapsed to the floor Infinite:wh..wha...what's happening? The ruby...out of juice...no!! Adam used this as his window of opportunity. He placed wilt in brush and shot it at Infinite hitting him in the forehead causing his mask to crack Adam then rushed over grabbed wilt and started swinging. But this time Infinite couldn't dodge. He took the full force of every attack. The swarm of attacks finally ended when Adam used Brush to send Infinite across the room crashing into a nearby wall. He then used the dust in his sword to fire of shots of fire all of which hit infinite as well. Then he charged up moonslice and used it to blast Infinite one last time. He then walked over to Infinite who was lying on the floor. Adam:any last words? Infinite lay on the floor gasping and panting. He could feel the phantom ruby recharge. But it wasn't fast enough. It had only gained a little juice. But it might be enough. He could still fight. Infinite:i can still fight. He tapped into the power of the ruby one last time. Making him grow giant until he was towering over the tallest of Eggman's robots. He then picked up Adam and threw him down on the ground. The impact of this was too much. His Aura shattered leaving him defenseless. He lay on the ground gasping desperately for air. Infinite raised his arm turning his hand into a fist and brought it down crushing Adam, many members of the White Fang and some Eggman robots turning them into little piles of goop. With him dead Infinite turned off the phantom ruby and reverted to normal. ko Dr Eggman infinite and his surviving robots were overseeing the robotisation process as he began to turn surviving members of the white fang into his robots. As one left the machine and began to walk away another was shoved in at gunpoint Results Card: Oh man talk about riding the bull by the horns Agatha: Adam was a challenging opponent. He was way more experienced and when comparing the two fighters base stats Adam took the clear lead. But unfortunately with the phantom ruby Infinite simply outclassed Adam in every way that really mattered. Card: Adam could move faster than the eye could see over 9000 miles per hour but Infinite is comparable to Sonic who could move at near 30% the speed of light. The strength difference wasn't quite so clear cut however as it was hard to grasp a clear base point for Adams strength and he could increase his strikes with his semblance. Agatha: One of Adams greatest feats of strength was piercing Yangs aura and cutting off her arm. Considering the fact there was a literal battle going on at the time it's unlikely Adam was at base strength at this time but lets overestimate him for arguments sake. Card: One of Yangs greatest feats of durability at that time was surviving a blow from a mech suit hitting at at least 1400 tons of force. During this same fight she took four blows from this suit. Applying the same amount of strength to each blow means her aura can take a total of at least 5600 tons of force. No where close to Infinites 3.9 megatons of force. Also don't forget Adams aura had a limit so he couldn't just keep on absorbing Infinites attacks and increasing his strength. Agatha: Of course all these stats are stated to be a result of the phantom ruby's control. Infinites base stats were much lower meaning without the ruby this would be a more even match. In fact this really came down to one question which would run out first? The phantom ruby's power source or Adams aura? With Infinites need to toy with a opponent and Adams semblance able to absorb attacks it did seem likely that the phantom ruby would run out of juice. But the phantom ruby could recharge itself while Adams aura couldn't. Also Adams arsenal was more suited to close ranged combat while Infinite had plenty of close range AND long ranged options. Card: Also don't forget Adam needed his aura to defend while Infinite needed his ruby to attack. Another main difference in their powers was Infinite had more options to attack than his ruby while Adam didn't have many means to defend without his semblance. Also its unlikely Adam could destroy the ruby as it could take dozens of blows from Sonic and even a team attack directly to the chest from both Sonic and the rookie. Agatha: Infinite could also take blows from Sonic and keep on fighting. Remember Sonics strength was around 97 and a half kilotons of tnt meaning Adam didn't have many ways to actually hurt him. Even if he lost the ruby somehow it wouldn't guarantee Adam a win as Infinite took blows from Shadow,whose strength is comparable to Sonics,without the ruby and before any of Eggman's experiments. Simply put Infinite was just stronger,faster and had way more options to take Adam down faster than Adam could put Infinite down. Card: Yeah looks like Infinite really TAURUS(tore-us) a new one when this fight came ADAM(at him). Agatha: The winner is infinite. Trivia *The connections between the two are they both wear masks as a way to escape their past both were dealt a blow in their past which left them with a need for power and both were instrumental in helping a certain organisation take control(the Eggman empire for Infinite and The White Fang for Adam) Both also have red energy based weapons. *This is dangerous2nites second death battle where two antagonists are fighting each other after Zorc Necrophades vs Frieza. *This is dangerous2nites first death battle to feature a Sonic character *This is dangerous2nite first death battle to feature a RWBY character Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Sonic vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles